Dímelo
by Midorikawa Ryuuiji
Summary: ¡Mi segundo one shot de ellos! Sí, por no si no se notó, es mi pareja favorita :love: SpainxRomano.


Romano estaba, para variar, tirado en el sillón de la amplia sala de la casa de España, mientras que el español se encontraba en el pequeño sillón que estaba cerca suyo.

Ese día no había trabajo para Antonio, era su tan ansiado día libre y, desde hacía un tiempo, siempre se la pasaba con su Italia.

Ambos se encontraban escuchando la radio porque no había nada bueno en la televisión y ya hacía rato que habían revisado el huerto de tomates. Miraban puntos diferentes de aquella habitación mientras disfrutaban de las melodías salidas de la radio que tenía el español cerca de sí. Antonio amaba la música de su país… y Lovino también, aunque pocas canciones españolas eran de su agrado, él bien sabía que le gustaban.

_**Dímelo…**_

_**Tú dímelo, dímelo…  
Dímelo, ¿por qué estás fuera de mí, y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro?  
Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir todo lo que yo ya siento.**_

Antonio sonrió al escuchar el comienzo de aquella canción y Lovino dio un salto. Sabía de cuál se trataba, ese artista le gustaba mucho al español y también conocía la letra, lo que provocó que sus mejillas se colorearan al recordarla y recordar también que hacía un tiempo el mismo Antonio se la había dedicado.

_**Después yo te veo y tú me miras, y vamos a comernos nuestra vida.  
Yo no voy a conformarme inventándote, siempre ha sido así…**_

Romano sintió la mirada del español sobre sí, y también se dedicó a mirarle. Por el amor a todo lo divino que podía existir, ¡amaba los ojos de Antonio! No iba a aceptarlo frente a él jamás en lo que le quedara de vida, ¡pero los amaba! Amaba su maldito color verde y lo llenos de… de… ¿vida?, sí, amaba eso, lo llenos de vida que estaba los ojos de España.

Por su parte el español sólo alcanzó a soltar una sonrisa sensual, soportando terriblemente las ganas de tirársele en encima al italiano al notar como le miraba sonrojado y así como ¿embobado?, sí, también. Pero no, no podía hacerlo, primero porque seguramente Lovino lo golpearía y segundo porque, por primera vez en su vida y gracias a aquella canción, sólo quería mirarle a los ojos, nada más…

_**Por que yo no puedo despegarme de ti, cuanto más quiero escaparme más me quedo mirándote a los ojos sin respirar, y esperando un sólo gesto para empezar…**_

Al escuchar las primeras palabras de esa estrofa, Romano despegó la mirada del español y con el ceño fruncido la clavó en el techo, y claro… sin dejar de sonrojarse. Antonio se dio cuenta de eso y volvió a soltar una risilla logrando el menor carraspeara un poco y susurrara insultos hacia él en italiano.

-_**Dímelo, ¿por qué estás fuera de mí, y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro?**_- Cantó España junto con la voz que entonaba la melodía. -_**Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir todo lo que yo ya siento~**_- Siguió y sin despejar la mirada del Italia. O podía evitar el utilizar vilmente esa canción para hacer cohibir y sonrojar a Lovino, ¡es que simplemente se veía adorable con su carita roja como un tomate! Podía decirse que estaba siendo un poco cruel con él, pero no le importaba si de recompensa obtenía a un italiano rojito y con el ceño fruncido.

_**Me gusta de ti lo mucho que me gustas y que poco me perdono dentro de mí.  
No tenemos nada que perder y tenemos demasiado que vivir…**_

Volvió a maldecir al desgraciado de España de nuevo al escucharlo cantara esas frases. Romano lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que lo estaba haciendo apropósito, si el idiota era muy obvio a estas alturas para él y lo conocía lo suficiente para asegurar que situaciones como estas, Antonio podía aprovecharlas muy bien, todo con tal de verlo sonrojado, ¡y lo peor es que lo estaba consiguiendo! También para colmo los latidos de su corazón no estaban ayudándole en nada, todo lo contrario, estaban provocando que su respiración lentamente comenzara a acelerarse.

_**Dímelo, ¿por qué estás fuera de mí, y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro?  
Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir todo lo que yo ya siento.**_

Ya… no lo soportaba más. Tal vez se pudo aguantar verle al italiano sonrojado peor que un tomate, pero el que estuviera respirando agitado ya era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. Tragó saliva él también nervioso, quería tenerlo en sus brazos y apretarlo con toda la fuerza que su amor por el Italia podía darle, pero bien sabía que si lo había, la cagaba.

Lentamente se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se acercó hasta el menor. Se sentó a su lado para luego observar como este se alejaba un poco.

-¿Q-Qué diablos quieres, idiota?- Musitó Lovino al sentirlo a su lado. España no dijo nada, sólo volvió a acercase…

_**Dímelo, ¿por qué estás fuera de mí, y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro?  
Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir todo lo que yo ya siento.**_

-Dímelo, Lovi… dímelo…- Decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más al rostro del italiano, aún sonriendo.

-N-Ni loco… no seas idiota…- La distancia terminó de acortarse entre ellos en el momento en que el español por fin posó sus labios sobre los de Lovino, uniéndolos en un tierno beso.

Pedirle a Romano que le dijera lo que quería escuchar siempre era caso perdido, si después de todo él era demasiado orgulloso, más Antonio sabía que siempre se lo terminaba diciendo, a paso suyo claro estaba, pero siempre se lo terminaba diciendo…

-Ti amo… idiota…- Susurró casi inaudible al separarse de los labios del español.

¿Lo ven?


End file.
